


Attempt at love

by ZayAri



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Wealth, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayAri/pseuds/ZayAri
Summary: He was in love with her yet he just kept coming back.I will continue to add characters in the story as I go along. Just so I don't get confused.





	1. Box of letters

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me on this one...

I remember when I was first dumped. 

It was cold during the nighttime air as I held onto a bouquet of drench flowers. Each drip with the tears, whiskey, and horrible memory of her shoving me away. It was my second girlfriend that I got with. Our relationship would be described just right if it wasn't for my sudden change in sexuality. I would've stayed with her but I wasn't in love anymore.

We were together for nearly a year when I met her best friend, a guy. I don't want to remember his name or what he was like but he kissed me. It wasn't his fault but mine as I kept hanging around with him. Things became secretive for a while before she found out and was disgusted by my choices. She even told her best friend to die while I burn in hell. The guy gave me a hug that night as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

Was it bad to like him a little? 

He didn't stay for long either as he moved away just a few months after and told me love is when things are going right and life doesn't feel too closed off. I didn't get it but just held onto the simple words. 

I wanted to discover my true feelings for liking guys. I wanted to date someone at the time because it felt better than tip-toeing around girls that I didn't love. I knew I wasn't bisexual and I wasn't too sure if I was into guys. 

So, I made a plan to date a certain guy from my school. We started dating when things were quiet and slow. It wasn't until two months later when I broke up with him. My reason was his interest in having sex with me and kind of went too far. I was lucky when he stopped after I pushed him. 

After that, years went by and dating was an in and out sorta situation.

Sometimes it was serious and other times it felt like playing house or teasing each other. I never really got serious in a relationship where we've had sex. We would only kiss, cuddle, and do basic shit every day with each other. I never moved into my boyfriend's homes or did anything extreme with them because I knew I would be leaving after a few months.

 I don't know if it was my fault but I didn't want to get too comfortable and get dumped. It was a vicious cycle of this repeated action until I moved to America where I met Mark.

I was walking to my brother's work to drop off some stuff his wife gave me. As I went up to the seventh floor in an elevator, a man walked in wearing a suit and a bored look. He smiled for a second before pushing the button and standing next to me. He didn't talk at all but he seemed tired or more like depressed. 

He was handsome and it made me want to drop my jaw as I stared. It was a strange feeling in my stomach as I stood next to him. He was tall, handsome, and just perfect. I felt like a teenage girl staring at her crush while trying to keep calm. Butterflies. I couldn't even look to the right without feeling like a smaller person. He smelled like vintage wine and tough musk.

The guy didn't say anything but step out onto a floor and kept walking forward. I smiled finally letting out the breath I was holding in. When the elevator door closed I touched my face feeling my burning cheeks. My heart raced in my chest as I kept tryna calm it down.

That was my first encounter with the man.

As the days rolled by and I continued to have my little encounter things took a turn.

"What's your name?", he asked after a week later. We were in the same elevator and same time.

I blinked in pure shock when he finally spoke. His voice was gravelly and deep. My heart was beginning to pick just after I've gotten used to being close to him. He didn't turn to me as he stared down at his phone.

"Uh, Sean" I replied back with much ease. 

"Mark, nice to meet you", he said surprisingly nice since I found him to be this mean person who didn't talk to anyone but coworkers or higher people. He also smiled with pearly white teeth that just was too pure even with that sinister smile he gave once and a while.

"Do you work here or something?", he questioned scratching the back of his neck. "No, my brother does actually and I'm just dropping off some stuff for him" I held up a little bag full of his things. "Do you always do this for him?" I smiled as he looked at me for once. His eyes were brown, lips were full, and jawline was too much to handle.

I kept my eyes forward trying my best to not stare at his lips. "Uhhh" I had to remember what he just said. Something about doing this for my brother. "My brother's wife is out of town for a while and work seemed to pile up. I was in town for the next few months and just had to visit him."

That was too much information.

"Oh, so you're only here for a little while" he smiled which made my heart really pick up. "Yeah" I squeaked, clenching the bag in my left hand.

Before "Mark" continued to speak the elevator door dinged open. He smiled waving bye as he looked at me "Let's continue this conversation another time". I nodded my head as I moved out of his way. The door was slowly closing when a hand quickly stopped the doors from completely closing. "Actually, do you wanna get some coffee sometime this week?" was this for real?

"Yeah, if you aren't too busy" I smiled nervously while fidgeting with the bag.

"Well, I'll see you around Sean" he replied letting the door closed. I smiled feeling my heart beat rapidly in my chest. Wow, was I in love? I laughed feeling the pain in my cheeks as I kept smiling. Throughout the rest of that day, I was happy.


	2. Scene 01 - Bookmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... just trust me... it's horrible and short but trust me... maybe

I remember walking back to the office building again for the next few days. Trying my best to dress nice and elegant for his attention. Of course, my little plan didn't work because the guy didn't come for the next few days. I was feeling alone in the elevators going up. 

'Maybe he's busy' I thought about it. Ignoring the feeling that he doesn't like me. That he isn't gay and really wants to live a normal life.

Huffing a sigh, I drop the stuff off and begin to walk to the nearest coffee shop. Hoping to make it time as clouds gather up making rumbles.

I always thought love was a stupid emotion. I watched movies about love and somehow it just felt unrealistic to me. Like if a woman is in an unhappy marriage would that actually give her the right to cheat on her husband, who's just hard working? He loves her and she wouldn't understand because he's too busy. I do love some movies about resolving problems or life-changing situations. I went through it myself and helps remind me that I'm not making a mistake. That I shouldn't love this person because society tells me to. 

Makes me wish I was in a movie.

_'Scene 1 -  Bookmark'_

_I met a man today. He is handsome and memorizing in my eyes with his deep voice and brown lustful eyes. He doesn't know me very well but when he looks at me it's like heavens at my feet. He's far away from me in my heart and life. Rich and independent, practically a jew in the haystack, but something seems off about him._

_As I watch him from the distances, he smirks and playful glint makes me want to get closer and closer. It feels like space, I'm a floating planet and he's a comet ready to strike me. It'd be an impact to change my life once again. The guy wouldn't understand my pain and I doubt he's gonna stay long enough to help me._

"Hey" I blink my eyes in confusion before looking up. A large hand rests on the back of the chair in front of me before a man sits there. It's him.

He's wearing regular clothing and seems happy. "Oh, hello" I smiled putting down the book I was reading. It feels a little awkward to be in front of him. I must look horrible after walking through the rain. I pick up my coffee warming my body back up. It's almost winter and I'm not even ready for it. 

"Sorry" he mumbled pathetically making me look at him. His confident appearance broke apart as he looked down. "Work got a little too busy for me", he sighed holding a cup of coffee. He watched the swirls of steam leave the cup. "It's okay, I just came from the office building" I nervously fidgeted with the cup waiting for something to happen. "You're very quiet around everyone" he looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, not much to say to anyone at your work" I replied holding in my childish habits. 

"It's good to see someone new at the office" he nods his head taking a drink, "Only businessmen and women working their asses off every day."

We got into a peaceful conversation throwing some playful banter in their along the way. I was starting to get comfortable around the guy talking to me. I imagine him being this playboy for a second but he's just a sweet guy. It was the evening as we walked through the park talking about nonsense. I was supposed to be home right now doing some studying but I felt like staying with this man.

"I had a nice time with you" he nudge his shoulder with me. I nodded my head looking up to him. Holding my book in my hands. "Do you want to do this again?" he smiled looking at me. "I was thinking the same thing, I mean you'll probably busy again so want to do this next Friday?" I planned as I stopped in front of a tree. "Yeah, I'll take up that offer. You do owe me a coffee" he reminded me as I felt my cheeks flush. Yes, I accidentally spilled his coffee after nervously being asked if I got a boyfriend. 

"Don't worry I got that handled," I replied looking at him. It was still a little hard to look into his eyes but I did glance at his direction a few times. 

"Guess this is where we split" I looked around the place. A random dog ran across the street while in the distance car drove. The air was cold and breezy. "Sean" I turned to see my brother looking at me confused. 

"I thought you would be home by now," he questioned making me walk forward. "Sorry, I was just talking with-"

"Michael, sorry if I made you worried, I just had to keep your brother a while longer before he left," Mark said casually as he strolled to my side. My brother seemed suspicious, being the protective brother he was, and just nodded his head before looking at me. "Well, dinner is gonna be ready soon" he tilted his head in the direction where the home was headed. Probably scared for me to walk alone at night in this city.

"Yeah, I'll be there" I turned to Mark who stood waiting with his hands in his pockets. "Well I hope to see you again, Sean, get home safely" he replied making me blush. "Yeah, thanks for the evening."

We didn't say anything else as I walked off a little nervous and awkward. Mark only waved and turned in his direction already pulling out his phone to probably call a cab. 

"So, my boss has caught your attention?" my brother broke the silence. I felt my heart pick up making me look up to him. "Boss?!" he smirked but it faded, "Sean, you shouldn't be with him," he said with a straight face. "I don't want you to get hurt and I mean like really hurt. Mr. Fischbach is a kind man but I've seen him date people and it doesn't end well" he said with a heavy sigh. 

My heart sank a little. I don't know how often you take your older brothers advice, but I know he's probably right. Mark could possibly just looking for a good fuck or is bored. He doesn't like me and doesn't want to be around a person like me. Plus, he's my brother's boss. "Alright, I won't try to date him" I promised.

_'Scene 1 - End of Bookmark'_

_I watched the man in his trench coat walk off. His muscled back faced to me as he stands alone waiting for a cab. My brother puts his hand on my shoulder making me stop to look at him. The comet drifting in the space is miles away from me but it's getting warm as I continue to float. I turn away walking home as I sigh in sadness._

This promise sounds like a lie.


	3. Autumn air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story has given me a good idea :D  
> Oh yeah, just know that I'm a stupid person and I don't know a lot of history about cities or basically wealthy people. So, this either might make sense or not.
> 
> Just enjoy it haha

I walked to school with a light sweater, good idea amirite? No, in fact, this is the most horrible idea. Especially when the weather is getting cold as the birds hide away and days become shorter. At least, I have the comfort of knowing my friend Felix will warm me up with his girlfriend Marzia. 

My stretch sleeves are yanked over my hands as I shiver in the cold holding my book close. My back is warm from the sweating I did from running to the school with a loaded backpack. I shouldn't sleep so late reading books. My eyes welled up with tears as I yawned tiredly rubbing my eyes awake. I wish I could have a ride to take me to school. The chilly breezy once again blowing against my pale skin. Some leaves falling down as I slowed to see the orange and red leaves.

I closed my eyes for a second. I could imagine being back in Ireland. I can hear my father calling out to me and hear rustling leaves as my brother's push me into a pile of fallen leaves. My sisters whine from frustration as we play in the pile of leaves they just swept. "Good to have you back, Jack!" my oldest sister chimed as she put the rake down and walked up to me. Her pale hand gesturing me to grab on to be free of the pile. I reach for her hand when there is the sudden shout of my name.

"Sean! Come on we're gonna be late for class again!", I open my eyes to see Felix and Marzia. Felix stands irritated with his scarf curled around his neck. Marzia's hair flowing with the breeze as she stood shaking slightly from the cold, her nose is red. I smile running up to them as my heart crumbles with a burn. "Sorry, sorry" I apologize as I slow down in front of them. Felix looks tired with his book bag and laptop in hand. "What were you doing? Looked like you were frozen" he hummed before gently pulling Marzia's hands into his. "Oh, nothing really, just wanted to embrace the moment" I mumbled embarrassed by my weird behavior. 

Ireland

I remember leaving Ireland for school. My family was proud to have a second member leaving Ireland to the states. My oldest brother was the first to leave for an unknown reason. I decided to go to a nearby college where he lived for a while and planned to stay for as long as I could, which is probably a few months. 

While walking to class, I notice people wearing winter clothes and one guy wearing a cap. The wind swirled his brown hair as the cap nearly lifted off.

_'Scene 02 - Grey hat'_

_It was during this time when I met my last boyfriend a few years back. His hair was unruly and black like the dark sky. His eyes were bright blue like mine but held a light green to the edges. He wasn't like anyone I met before. It might've been the fact he didn't love Ireland and he wanted to be free like any other soul trapped here. He was the same height as me._

_The wind blowing the small grass and leaves as they fall. My mother called me to get home before it gets too dark. Living in the woods was a fun experience with all the horror movies containing evil spirits, pretty fun. I was waiting at the library for a cab when suddenly a gust of wind quickly blew my hat off the top of my head. I felt it lift and with my soul left with it making me nervous as I reach to grab it. Short arms and slow reflexes didn't catch it as it tumbled down the street. Scurrying around like a wild animal. A single guy walked alone as the hat caught his attention. He wore a black leather jacket, thick Irish accent, and had this bed hair. He caught it the moment it landed in front of him. My heart slowed with relief as he handed me the grey hat back._

_Now, imagine a field, large grassland sorta field. Where you look out and see nothing but green. He stands in front of me with a hint of pink at his cheeks. It's cold around us but my heart pounds blocking out other senses. He smiles._

I wonder if I still have that grey hat. Opening the house door I walked to the kitchen. 

I felt exhausted from the boring classes and long lectures from being late, again. Felix was lucky enough to get out sooner than me as I got stuck. I didn't pay attention as I just looked at him nodding his head. Ireland, Ireland, Ireland. It felt like a chant in my head knowing I'm homesick. My brother got home from work tired. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the coat rack before setting down on the couch. His paperwork and files laid out on the coffee table. The TV showcasing some old cartoons I was watching as his wife was cooking in the kitchen. Did I mention she got back early?

I felt like a child in their home. 

"Hey", I mumbled.

"Hey, Jack" his tired voice called looking to me. It was a comfortable silence listening to his wife cook.

After a while, a question pop in my head. It kept bugging me to ask him before he gets too busy. "I was wondering what it was like for you to leave Ireland?" he looked down at his paperwork and looked up. "Difficult, for the first few months" he turned with a look, "Are you homesick?" he questioned.

I felt a little sheepish for asking that question since I couldn't go home just yet. "Yeah, I miss being back with Ma and pa and everyone else." I could picture all of us inside cooking or watching Tv together in the living room. I let my eyes roam the entire place, it was nothing like back home. "Being here is always strange", I laid back on the couch. "I feel the same way too. Ma actually called today while you were gone."

I perk up a little knowing my ma is worried about me. "She told me to get you some warm clothing and a ride every morning" I nodded my head "As you should" I replied smugly. "She wants us to visit for Christmas" he pushes his work aside as he settled against the couch too. "I want to go home myself, but work is important."

"Why did you leave Ireland?" he pursed his lips for a second. His eyes wrinkled in old age yet bright with happiness I suppose. There was this distance look in his eyes as he stared down a picture near the window. "I wanted to become a traveling writer" he smiled "I felt like I seen Ireland and it's hidden secrets enough, so traveling was my next option" shrugging with laziness.

"But" I paused thinking he would continue.

"But I met this woman, beautiful as day and just wonderful. I couldn't stand being away from her and somehow I got myself a job in the second year of traveling. We got married after a few years and so here we are" he emphasized his home. The sound of sizzling could be heard as he smiled enjoying the peace. "Don't make it seem like I was the ball and chain" a caring voice jump into the conversation making me look to my left. His wife, Anna, wearing a light blue apron said smiling at me. "Your brother followed me everywhere I went and begged me to be with him. Our first date was only accepted after his consistent begging." She joked before my brother grumbled, "I didn't beg I sweet talk you into a date and you loved it."

She walked behind the spot he sat at and kissed his forehead. "Indeed I did" I looked at them giving loving eyes to each other. 

I wonder if that will ever happen to me. "Well, this got too cute for me" I smirked at my brother standing up. "I have some work to finish myself, call me down when dinners ready, yeah?" I walked passed them going up the stairs. 

Picking up my book I flipped it to the last page I read up to. Mark appeared in my thoughts as I stopped reading after 20 minutes. Rolling over onto my back I stared up at the ceiling.

Mark Fischbach, I figured out his last name after finding him in the newspaper, was a very well known businessman and had a good reputation with the city. Mark was the son of a wealthy man located in Ohio who moved to New York and has a brother, but I don't know anything about him. One of Mark's great grandfathers who moved to the west during the 1700's became one of Los Angeles Founders. Which I found out by my brother's talk about him and that shocked me ever since I found out. Dating a wealthy guy is finally off my bucket list.

In the paper, Mark is rumored to start a new project involving education, arts, and families. No one knows if this is true but my brother claims it will happen soon. 

_' Scene 02 - End of Grey hat'_

_I wonder the long roads to home. My old converses kick at the pebbles I pass. As always, I carry one book in hand while the other scratches the back of my neck. "You left this" turning around I notice the boy who saved my hat. "The hat seems to like me more than you" he joked before placing it on my head. "I keep forgetting it" I chuckle as I adjust the hat. His name is Jeremy, "I don't wanna make you feel weird" he started making me look at him confused. "Uh... are you gay?"  my eyes widen a little._

_What should I say? No one really knew I was gay and it was this secret I have to keep or else no one would like me._

_"Yeah, please don't tell anyone" I mumbled embarrass stopping in my tracks. "No, I'm not making fun of you or anything... I just-" he cut off his sentence with a deep breath. "Sean?" I looked up with scared eyes and trembling hands. No one really called me by my real name, which everyone knows, and it was because I've grown used to being called Jack. Maybe this is the first time someone has called me Sean without teachers calling for me, but it was foreign._

_"Do you want to go out?" his voice quivering from his confession. I thought I would be the one blushing mad but he beat me to it. His face bright pink at the cheeks and shy eyes nervously glancing around as he bites his lips. I smiled feeling my heart swell, "Yeah, I'd love that" I replied back. Shock just like me he didn't speak for a while. It took a while for him to accept my answer and then he smiled. "Awesome, meet me at the library!" he jumped cheery before clasping my hands around his. "I want to take you on a date tomorrow, meet me at the library," he repeated._

_"Okay" I replied back before he bounced up and down. Shouting one last bye he ran off to home._

_Floating in space with these bright stars remind me of him._

Sighing like I've finally finished all my work I closed my eyes. My bookmark or receipt was placed in my book. I shouldn't date Mark but this feels nice. The evening is slowly closing to night showing the starry sky and I stare it until I fall alseep to the silence. Shit, I forgot about dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little off from what I started, but it's been a while.
> 
> I did not edit this little chapter at all but I will later on and fix it... it sounds horrible... sorry but it's just me being lazy after traveling for so long.

 

It was dawn, the sun barely rising as the city lights dim. I stopped running in the middle of a street gasping, after running a few blocks from my home, not bad for a start. My heart and organs crying as I take a moment to stop and reason with myself.

The morning air is chilling like a horror movie. The sun shining like it's going to melt away such weather but it only gets blocked by grey clouds. You might be wondering, why was I running at this time? I was starting to think the same thing when I looked up. I saw a cafe shop on the corner of the street, where many people were gathering and going with money and coffees in hand. My lungs burned like melting wax except it felt like something was scratching at my throat and scrapping the insides of my lungs with sandpaper. I'm so out of shape for this.

As I kept staring at the cafe I thought about Mark. I thought of his stupid smile and glossy brown eyes. I'm stupid. Looking away to the road I watched a few cars drive by. My music blasting some heavy metal in my ears by Metallic "Master of Puppets". I couldn't get Mark off my mind for the past few days. I was beginning to wonder how far would I fall into this void. Mark is great but I wanted to keep my promise to my brother. I could hear his disappointed voice if he caught me swooning over such a man.

_"Sean, you shouldn't be with him."_

_"I don't want you to get hurt and I mean like really hurt. Mr. Fischbach is a kind man but I've seen him date people and it doesn't end well."_

Turning away from the cafe I noticed myself in the store window. Short, lanky, and unimpressive if you ask me. I was like a sack of potatoes that just did work every day and didn't once think about exercising until running a block with my brother. My brother, in turn, offered to run with me on weekends when he wasn't so busy. I took my chances to start on my own, Friday morning, which is a good idea but I wasn't surviving even a few blocks. My thin legs were ready to drop me to the ground and my head was swarming with bees. 

Feeling my heart slow down I felt my breathing become steady. Turning back home I walked taking my time pulling out my earbuds. My music still blasting loudly as I pass a few people. 

I wonder what their life is like. I wonder if they are going through some troubles like me or doing something amazing. As I stand at the curb, two guys stood by each other at the other side of the road. Their stories seem totally different as one holds a phone up to his ear talking away wearing a suit, and the other has earbuds and has regular comfy clothes on. He doesn't seem to be in a rush anywhere as much as the other guy.

When the walk sign let us go, I passed them on my way over, and the average guy looked at me for a second before looking away. Today I was supposed to call mark about the date but I felt like I needed to stay away. He's maybe busy working with someone. I huffed feeling frustrated at the fact I couldn't even call him. Was I really doing this for my brother? 

_'Scene 03 - Waiting on the other side'_

_I sat on a small planet that orbited around a dying star. I watched the last of its gas slowly disappear and the once bright sun slowly dims to darkness. I couldn't stop it at all and I've tried everything to stop it, but no matter what the small star would die soon. A passing planet slowed near the small star I watched, "hello!" someone called, I turned to see a man waving to me._

_He wore a strange suit, a big bubbled helmet secured around his head, and a rocket nestled on the big planet he floated near. "Hi" I replied back standing up to look at him. It was dark vast part of space and it was very rare to see passing comets, stars, or even a planet, let alone a single man._

_"I was passing by, do you want help? I can get you off that planet and take you somewhere safe" he sounded promising but I backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm going to stay here until this star is gone... I don't want it to feel alone" I mumbled sadly. The poor star drifting on its own, alone in this darkness, with no one. I turned back around thinking the man would continue going forward when I heard a loud burst of sound. "Then, I will wait" he called as he drifted closer. "I'll stay with you-" I quickly interrupted him "No - I mean- you can leave" I hung my head low as I heard the sound of feet dropping onto my little planet. "I'm fine being on my own" I quietly said raising my head up to see the star. The light beginning to dim a little more as it started to get cold._

I stopped nearly dropping my phone in the process. Was this real? I must be hallucinating because Mark seems to be leaning against a car waiting in front of my brother's house?! 

Looking around to see any cameras or people around I notice no one. What should I do? What should I do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! 

I felt like panicking or running but I couldn't run away, it was horrible to even walk in the first place. I got to man up for once, keeping a straight red face I began to walk forward. My legs hurting, body sweating, and face burning. Looking like a wobbling tomato I try to ignore him but he just suddenly turns to look at me. Smiling ear to ear as he stares me down. I must look hideous as I see his eyes roam over my body for a second. "Ready? I just wanted to pick you up... sorry I should've asked or called you first" he was nice, which made me suspicious of him, I looked at him strangely. "You shouldn't be here" I huffed, "My brother doesn't want me to be with you and I promised him" I turn away making a statement as I walk up to the front door when he stops me. "Hold up!" I hear his footsteps "Can you give me a chance? I know this is probably too fast but I just want to get to know you more... maybe take you out for a while and if things don't work out... you can leave me."

My mistake was looking back and seeing his eyes. Brown sadden eyes looking desperate as his pout became more apparent. 

_'End of Scene 03 - Waiting on the other side'_

_"Are you just gonna sit there?" I called back to him. He sat on the other side quietly waiting for me. He wasn't talking to me but I felt his tension from the other side of the planet. "Oh - um - do you want me to sit next to you?" he asked taking a few steps closer. "Sure, we could use some company" he nodded his head walking up to me. I argued with him for a while when he first came but he didn't budget. Only telling me he would wait for me on the other side. His rocket tied to him as his planet drifts far off a little. I was wondering why he was staying with me._

_When he sat down, his black hair flared up with the star's shining red light as it mixed to a blue-ish color. I giggled a little staring at it for a while. He laughs noticing the hair changing colors. As our laughs die down he looks at me smiling, "Your eyes are blue" he says shocked. I nodded my head laughing at his childish remark. "They're beautiful, almost like this star but brighter" he chimes in smoothly without hesitating. "Thanks but this little star is on its own" I replied, "I'm going to be here for the small star until the star is gone."_

_"I can show you a place where stars and galaxies are born. Where they shine beautifully and no one is alone" he offers to look around. "It's dark and lonely around here, this star is old but is ready to go." He looks at the dying star, the light casting a shadow on his face before brightening it again. "We can go take it there and maybe it will be reborn as a new star."_

_"Just follow me and I'll take you there" he lifts his hand up. Dust and particles lift off the ground from his handprint. They drift upward until I stop at his eyes. "I don't know" I mumbled about to turn away. "Trust me, I've been there and I've seen amazing things and places you'd like to see. Everyone would love you" he bribes as he stands up. "Come on, I'll show you" he turns pulling his rope from the rocket. The bigger planet comes close to mine. "We can head towards the nebula on my rocket and pull the star along" he grabs a rope and hook. With a swing and throw, he catches the star in an instant. "There we go" he smiles before looking at me again._

_I look at the star this time. I stand up in front of him and stare him dead in the eyes. "Take me" I give my hand into his as he pulls me closer. "Good choice" he pulls me along to his rocket before letting me onboard. "It won't be long before this star is alive and ready once again" he calls closing the capsule._

"I'll meet you later at twelve when I'm not busy" I let go of his hand he was holding. He doesn't seem too disappointed as he smiles before pulling away and leaving. Now I just gotta get ready. My brother is probably up and ready to leave the house any minute.

 

 


End file.
